random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:UltimateMegaGeo/So liek.... Wee U
Hyep and all dat junk. ah fak it. So liek...are you getting it? Yes, ASAP, White, 32GB Yes, ASAP, Black, 32GB Yes, ASAP, White, 8GB Yes, ASAP, Black, 8GB Yes, Christmas, Black, 32GB Yes, Christmas, White, 8GB Eventually, Black, 32GB Eventually, White, 8GB I'm waiting for new colors. I don't know yet. No, most likely not. There is no way I'm getting this. LONG POLLS FTW Sadly, it turned out, you can only get white if you get basic, and black if you get deluxe. The BAD News: Nintendo finally did it. "During today's Japanese Nintendo Direct presentation Nintendo introduced a new dimension to their online offering, called Nintendo Network Premium. It's a loyalty program similar to "PlayStation Plus" offered on PSN.It is believed that this is only available with the Premium Wii U package, which also benefits from 32GB of internal storage and a larger price tag than the standard 8GB bundle (31,500 Yen vs 26,250 Yen). The Nintendo Network Premium service is designed for users who intend to download lots of content and includes a 10% discount on games in the online store. We expect more details (in English) later today in the North American and European Nintendo Direct." Update, if you get the black, you get a FREE 2 year trial!!!!! All the benefits of it being renewed. Because of this, will YOU get the Black instead of White? Yes No I don't know. I'm not getting the Wii U. What do you think about the forced color section? F*** IT. NINTENDO, IM NOT GETTING THE WII U NOW. F*** IT. I may have to choose wisely now. I think it's a great idea. I don't care, it doesn't matter. I'm not getting a Wii U. No Gamecube Unfortuanltly, you can NOT play GameCube games on this. Miiverse- Bad Side. F**king moderation. Comments could take up to 30 MINUTES due to it. What do you think of this? Ugh...seriously!? I'm OK with it. I wasn't going to use it anyway. It doesn't matter to me.. The GOOD News. The game MAY be able to preorder, today, Thursday, 13, 2012. Some dunk@$$ leaked it. Here are details. *Wii U preorders open this Thursday. *$50 minimum to preorder 3 different bundles. *Bundles start at $250 and go up to $350. (ME LIEKY DAT PRIEC) *Wii U due out the week before Thanksgiving (fak u nintendo) *Quantities will be very limited (fak u gaemstop) Release Date and Price It comes out November 18, 2012. The White (Basic) Wii U is $299.99, and the Black (Deluxe) Wii U is $349.99. EPIC: TVII??? (From Nintendo Life) Nintendo's New York press conference for Wii U didn't just focus on games, but unveiled an ambitious new application for North America called TVii. This application will use the GamePad in particular to allow a range of new interactions with TV content, and seems like a big step forward in Nintendo's efforts to take over the living room. The concept of TVii is to pull together varied content from different providers (such as Netflix and other services to which you subscribe) and improve how you interact with it. For example, it'll include an interactive TV guide that allows you to recommend shows to your friends through an online service; this looks set to include the surprising move to allow connections to social networks such as Twitter and Facebook. Another neat feature shown was interactive stat tracking when watching, for example, American Football, with a demo showing the GamePad screen displaying player positions on the field. With social networks, collection of content into one interface and a concept of online sharing, this was possibly the most ambitious Wii U software revealed. The fact that it'll be free with every system — no monthly fee — is also significant. It's currently only confirmed for North America, but hopefully equivalent services will eventually arrive in Europe and elsewhere. What do you think of TVii? Also, you can comment and chat about what you're watching. (I believe you need Netflix or Hulu...) Is this an exciting new idea that you want to try, or an extra that you can live without? YES!! SWEET! I'd prefer it only available on the Deluxe. No, not really. I don't care. Nintendo goes Sony/Microsoft Nintendo Network is Nintendo's new online service, which is similar to the services offered by Microsoft and Sony on their Xbox 360 and PlayStation consoles. It has been confirmed that the Wii U is account-based, allowing different people to sign into a single Wii U console and access content exclusive to them. One Wii U console will be able to support up to 12 different accounts. For downloadable content, the Wii U will have its own eShop, and as is the case with first-party titles on the 3DS, users will be able to download full retail games on their respective launch dates. Nintendo has also confirmed the Nintendo Network Premium account, which is included with the Premium bundle of the console. This appears to offer discounts on downloads, and lasts for a two-year term before it needs to be renewed. This does make you want to go Black more? YES! NO! Maybe.. Miiverse Miiverse is Nintendo's grand vision for an all-encompassing social network which will cover the Wii U, 3DS and even mobile phones in the near future. Miiverse is the hub of the system, and displays your own collection of Miis as well as those belonging to people you've encountered during gameplay. Also, titles which are popular at the time will be shown in this area, allowing you to see what everyone else is currently playing worldwide. Miiverse will allow you to communicate directly with other Wii U owners, with a personal 'timeline' where comments can be made, messaging areas to get game help from others, as well as video calls using the GamePad camera and microphone. Nintendo has suggested that some kind of moderation will be in place to ensure offensive comments don't slip through the net. It has been suggested that comments could take as much as 30 minutes to reach their intended destination due to moderation, but it is currently unknown if this limitation will be relaxed when speaking to people who have already confirmed you as a friend. HD Launch Window Games 'Nintendo (Published)' Game & Wario (Nintendo) LEGO City: Undercover (Nintendo) NINJA GAIDEN 3: Razor’s Edge (Nintendo) Pikmin 3 (Nintendo) * North America SiNG PARTY (Nintendo) The Wonderful 101 (Nintendo) * North America Wii Fit U (Nintendo) * North America Wipeout 3 (Nintendo) * North America 'Third Party' 007 Legends (Activision ) Aliens: Colonial Marines (SEGA) Assassin’s Creed III (Ubisoft) Batman: Arkham City Armoured Edition (Warner Bros.) Ben 10 Omniverse (Namco/Bandai) Cabela’s Dangerous Hunts 2013 (Activision) Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Activision) Darksiders 2 (THQ) Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (Disney Interactive) Family Party: 30 Great Games Obstacle Arcade (Namco/Bandai) Frozenbyte (Electronic Arts) Game Party Champions (Warner Bros.) JEOPARDY! (THQ) * North America Jett Tailfin (Maximum Games) * North America Just Dance 4 (Ubisoft) Madden NFL 13 (Electronic Arts) Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth (Ubisoft) Mass Effect 3: Special Edition (Electronic Arts) Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate (Capcom) Nano Assault Neo (Shin’en) NBA 2K13 (2K Sports) Rabbids Land (Ubisoft) Rapala Pro Bass Fishing (Activision) * North America Rise of the Guardians (Namco/Bandai) Runner2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien (Gaijin Games) Scribblenauts Unlimited (Warner Bros.) Skylanders Giants (Activision) Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (SEGA) Sports Connection (Ubisoft) TANK! TANK! TANK! (Namco/Bandai) TEKKEN TAG TOURNAMENT 2 Wii U Edition (Namco/Bandai) Toki Tori 2 (Two Tribes) TRANSFORMERS PRIME (Activision) Trine 2: Director’s Cut (Electronic Arts) Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper (Tecmo Koei) Wheel of Fortune (THQ) * North America Your Shape: Fitness Evolved 2013 (Ubisoft) Zumba Fitness Core (Majesco Entertainment) * North America Category:Blog posts Category:Wii U Category:HYPE THE WII U! Category:Nintendo Category:Polls Category:LONG Polls Category:HYPE!